Bella Hawthorne
|} |- | colspan="6"| NAME INTERPRETATION: ベラ (Bella; Beauty (Italian) ) ハテョレン (Hawthorne; Flower see; ''Crataegus monogyna)'' She is part of a supernatural group collected by a scientist called Dr. Honda, the group is called Sakuloids. Mr.Honda calls it by scientific reasons Project 812. (Number taken from Alucard's pentagram from Hellsing) |- | colspan="6"|TYPE: SAKULOID 'MODEL: FIFT'H TO BE CAPTURED |- | align="center"|GENDER |'Female' | align="center"|VOICE RANGE | A#4 - F4 (Cons+Vowel, Cons+Cons+Vowel) | align="center"|RELATED CHARACTERS | ガイルヘビ (Crush), 悪魔アリソン (Friend), 天使ハナ (Friend), 狼アドリアン (Crush) |- | align="center"|AGE |'Unknown; Appears 17' | align="center"|GENRE |'Rock' | align="center"|HOMEPAGE |HERE |- | align="center"|WEIGHT | 54kg ; ''' '''118 lbs. | align="center"|CHARACTER ITEM |'A Chibi Bat' | align="center"|CREATOR |'MisatheVamplette' |- | align="center"|HEIGHT | 153cm ; 5' ft | align="center"|VOICE SOURCE |'MisatheVamplette' | align="center"|PICTURE LINK LIST |'DEVIANTART' |- | align="center"|BIRTHDAY |'October 3, 2001' | align="center"|LIKES |'Her friends, drawing, video games, singing, dressing up, magical girls' | align="center"|MEDIA LIST | Old YT Account: gothickat666 New YT Account: MisatheVamplette Magia -orchestral ver.- |- | align="center"|RELEASE DATE |'Feburary 10, 2011' | align="center"|DISLIKES |antagonist, realists, Justin Beiber, Hannah Montana | align="center"|SIGNATURE SONG |'None yet' |- | colspan="6"| PERSONALITY: Bella is a fairly kind person, but is a bit of a silent person when first meeting her. She is a verbal person if agitated and will act childish to annoy someone whose bothered her, otherwise she acts maturely and speaks accordingly with her wise understandings and knowledge behind what she has learned over time. Usually when fighting she becomes a different person altogether, she taunts and belittles her opponents to brink were they are intimidated to show they are more powerful than she is but it usually always proves to be less than a challenge for her and she becomes bored, also disappoints her if she expects someone to be a challenge rising above her standards. |} Additional Information: Hair color: Black with Pink Streak Race: '''Vampire '''Headgear: None Eye color: A hue of pinks with a cat-like iris Earphones: Black in-ear cordless headphones with tiny black bat wings at the ends of them Catchphrase: Keep moving forward.. (前進し続ける) Nationality/Race: Japanese, White Voice Configuration This UTAU's CV voice is completed and supports Romaji, with Hirigana aliases (Can sing in Japanese). Download her voicebank from the link below. TECHNICAL INFORMATION Usage Clause *Do not change any appearances that already be given out unless the creator has changed it, do not steal her design! *Do not make her sing any offensive songs, I will find out. *Avoid any Mary-Sue, Emo-Kid, stupid characteristics, if you use her for a roleplay or anything similar. *Please do not pitch or change the voicebank. *Allowed to be used freely. *This is not required, but is recommended, that if you use Bella's voicebank, that you notify the creator so she can hear it! Certified true and correct from Bella's creator, Misa. Please DO NOT change anything here without her permission. The contents of this page is subject to change without prior notice by Misa whenever updates are made. Category:UTAU Voicebanks Category:Voicebanks from the USA Category:Profile pages needing cleanup